Music from the Heart
by I.idora
Summary: Miyu falls in love with a shoujo manga. She even watches its anime adaptation & falls in love with the opening song. She vows she will learn how to play it in the piano though she doesn't know how. Kanata tells her she's hopeless but she does not give up.
1. Prologue

**Music from the Heart**

**Full Summary:**

Nanami lends Miyu a shoujo manga that she has fallen madly in love with. Miyu was skeptical at first but later on become one of its die-hard fans. She and her friends discover that there is an animation adaptation and have watched it in tears because of happiness. Watching the anime version, she fell in love with the opening song and swears to herself that she will learn to play it in the piano no matter what. But Miyu has zero knowledge as far as playing the piano is concerned. Kanata, upon hearing her futile declaration, told her that she was hopeless. Miyu, being not the type to back down to any challenge specially when Kanata downplays her, vows that she will learn it no matter what, even if it means that it is the only song she can play in her entire life.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters! I do not own Kimi ni Todoke and its characters! I do not own the opening song Kimi ni Todoke! But I love them. Oh how I love them to the bone!

**PROLOGUE**

"Miyu! Miyu!" Nanami said as she rushed to Miyu upon entering the classroom.

"Ohayo Nanami-chan!" Miyu greeted in her usual cheerful tone.

Nanami stood in front of the blonde and had waterfall tears in her eyes. "Miyu! It's so beautiful! It's heartbreaking that I need to wait for the next volume! I'm dying of anticipation! Kazehaya-kun and Sawako-chan are finally together but what will happen next? Pin-san says that the first one to confess will be the only one with the right to fight for the person they care about! Does this mean that the ultimate rival of Kazehaya-kun is close by? I can't wait!"

"Kazehaya-kun?" Aya asked as her eyes sparkled.

Miyu sweat dropped at the sight of her friends. _'Since when did Nanami-chan turn into a mini Aya?'_

"You mean you don't know about _Kimi ni Todoke, _Aya?" Nanami asked flabbergasted. "That's a shame! I'd think you'd be the first to know!"

"What is it? What is it? I'm dying of anticipation!" Aya said as she shook Nanami mercilessly that the girl had started to see double.

"Aya-chan, I think that's quite enough." Miyu laughed nervously. _'I knew she'd transform any time soon.'_

Nanami picked herself up and introduced the new apple of her eye in plain sight. "This is it!"

Aya and Miyu stared at it. "Manga?"

"Not just any manga!" Aya said as she clasped her hands together as if in prayer. Miyu blinked for a moment to make sure her eyes were alright because she could have sworn that Nanami was emitting a strange pink aura with flowers floating all over.

"It's a story about a high school girl named Sawako. All her life, she was misjudged by everyone around her and then came Kazehaya-kun who melted the barriers surrounding her with his warm smile. And thus, her first romance bloomed and her feelings are returned. Kyaa!" Nanami said as pink steam went out of her ears. "I can't take it!"

"Oh it sounds like a normal shoujo manga to me." Miyu said.

"How can you say that?!" Nanami said as she turned gigantic.

'_Nanami-chan… scary…'_ Miyu thought as she tried to explain her side. "It's just that I'm used to more unusual plots. Mikan-san usually makes me help with her drawings especially when her deadlines are close. And I have to say that, her works are far from normal." She finished as she drew out a laugh.

"But Miyu-chan… you… you have to read this… you won't ever regret it!" Nanami said tearfully.

"How about Aya-chan?" Miyu said as she pointed to Aya, who was already reading the first volume like crazy. Then after a few more seconds, she found an emoting Aya.

"IT'S SO REVOLTING!" Aya said while she patted her eyes with handkerchief. "As a playwright, I am so moved by the simplicity and raw emotions of this story. A story of friendship, a blossoming romance and high school tradition! It's an eclectic mix of everything!"

"Aya-chan is amazing. She could tell all that just by reading the first volume!" Nanami said excitedly.

"Actually, the fact that she finished the first volume under a minute is more amazing." Miyu mumbled.

"Here." Nanami handed the first volume to Miyu.

"Actually Nanami-chan, I'm not really fond of reading at all." Miyu said trying to decline.

"Just give it a shot, Miyu. It's a really nice story. If you don't like it then it's fine. But if you do… it will be fun to talk about it with each other." Nanami said convincingly that Miyu could not refuse.

_**At the Saionji Temple… **_

"Kanata-san, where is Miyu-san?" Wannya asked as he served Kanata with his first helping of rice.

"Beats me." Kanata mumbled.

"Did you guys have a fight again?" Wannya asked, worried that if they did, Ruu would be upset. _'And he's in such a good mood too.'_

"Daa!" Ruu chirped.

Then suddenly they heard loud footsteps in the hall.

"Man-ma!" Ruu said as Miyu busted the kitchen door open and went straight to the telephone with such speed.

"Amazing! Miyu-san is so lively tonight!" Wannya observed.

"Nanami-!" Miyu said with a pink aura surrounding her, flowers floating gracefully in it. "Bring all the volumes you have tomorrow! I love it!"

**TBC…**

A/n: Hohoho! It seems I haven't retired from making Daa! Daa! Daa! fan fiction! If you haven't read Kimi ni Todoke, then read it! It's unbearably cute. I could die happy at its really cute moments. And it's funny too! I love its awkward moments. First love. (sigh)

I hope you support this fanfic! I promise to write it in the best way I could! Enjoy! I will update soon! See you in the next chaper!


	2. Girls are Romance Otakus!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I do not own Kimi ni Todoke and its characters.

**Girls are Romance Otakus!**

_Chapter One_

"Wow! The girls are really noisy over there!" Santa blinked as he pointed to Miyu, Aya and Nanami. "I wonder what's up?" He thought out loud solemnly with a hand on his chin. "Could it possibly be that they discovered a UFO and have kept it secret among themselves!?" He said, a thunderclap accompanying his determination to find out.

"Knowing Miyu, it's just something weird." Kanata said as he went on reading a popular shounen manga. _'Although, you're weird in your own way too.'_

In a matter of seconds, Kanata was faced with a Sherlock Holmes-costume-clad Santa. "What's with the outfit?" He asked as he put down what he was reading. Whatever his friend was up to, it was something interesting or stupid. Either way, he won't miss the chance to see it.

"I, Santa, will uncover the truth about the case of the girls' secret alien discovery!" Santa said as he moved around and modeled his outfit.

BAM!

"Don't put us in the same shoes as you!" Nanami said as she made a fist contact with the boy's head. "We are in no way interested in alien encounters or weird junctions like you!"

"That's right!" Miyu nodded, appearing beside Nanami. "Don't act as if you understand how we feel!"

Santa recovered and massaged his sore spot. "Well, if it isn't aliens or supernatural, then there's no way it's interesting. I put on this costume for nothing." He said quietly as he took off the attire to set his investigation mood.

"So… What is it really about?" Christine said shyly as she approached the group. "I also want to know." She said with a blush appearing on her face.

"Have you heard of Kimi ni Todoke, Chris-chan?" Aya asked her pigtails standing as if it was a satellite looking radio waves.

"Oh you mean the shoujo manga that started just last year?" Christine said following after what Aya said.

"That's great! Chris-chan seems to know it as well!" Nanami said energetically. "Welcome to the club! We were just talking about the latest volume! Up to which chapter have you read?"

"I've read up to the latest chapter. If I remember right, it's chapter 44. I'm also watching the anime. Although, there are only 21 episodes so far! I truly can't wait for the coming episodes and chapters!" Christine said and watched as the three girls hounded on her.

"THERE'S AN ANIME ADAPTATION!" The three said in unison.

Christine nodded. "Mr. Deerfield secures a copy of every episode for me as soon as they're done with editing." She smiled.

The three gathered in a corner and whispered to each other's ears.

"Amazing! She gets the episodes as soon as they are finished editing!" Nanami said.

"She has a copy before the TV stations can get a hold of it! That's really amazing!" Aya added.

"Chris-chan is a really powerful person to be able to do these things!" Miyu concluded.

"Ano…" Christine suddenly interrupted and the three leapt out of the way in surprise. "I heard that there will also be a live drama series for it coming soon but they're still planning it. But… if… if you want, we can watch the anime together."

"Whoa! Can we really? Can we really?" Aya asked excitedly.

"That's great! Let's watch it all night! Tomorrow's a Saturday so let's watch it tonight!" Nanami said as she punched an uppercut in the air in delight.

"Kazehaya-kun! On screen!" Miyu clasped her hands together and emitted pink aura with flowes floating in the background.

"If it's not so much to ask, Miyu-chan…" Christine began.

Miyu blinked.

"Can we do it at your place? If it's not too much to ask…" Christine said shyly.

Miyu's face darkened. "Our place?" Her sweat dropped. _'What will I do? Kanata will kill me if I say, yes. But I don't have a choice do I? If I say no then Chris-chan will…'_ Her imagination took her to the depths of limbo. She had cold sweat. _'There must be a way out.'_

"Ah… Chris-chan!" Miyu said as she thought of an idea. "I have no say in this kind of matter. How about you ask Kanata yourself?"

"But… Miyu-chan…" Christine said with puppy dog eyes. "I can't possibly ask Kanata that. Please, please make him say yes!"

Miyu laughed nervously. _'Actually Chris-chan, if you ask Kanata yourself things will be easier. I can't absolutely convince that person.'_

"What was that?" Christine asked as if she had a thought-radar.

"Ahh… it's nothing." Miyu laughed to mask her anxiety. _'Oh I guess I don't have any choice.'_

**At the Saoinji Temple **

"Irresponsible." Kanata said as he glared at Miyu.

"But I didn't have a choice, did I? If I had said no, Chris-chan would have been suspicious of something I'm not conscious about and then cause havoc at school and you'd be forced to say 'yes' anyway so I don't really see the problem." Miyu said stubbornly.

"But why are you telling me just now? And what are we going to do with Ruu and Wannya? Things may happen at school but we have to be careful not to expose them at all costs. Its like you brought the enemy on the base." Kanata said, still displeased.

"Enemy on the base?" Miyu blinked, quite offended by the statement. "Hey! She's a classmate! You can't go about talking like that! That's going too far! And it's not like she's here to purposely uncover Ruu and Wannya's secret!"

'_She's getting above her head again.'_ Kanata thought as he sighed. "You're going off the point, Miyu. You shouldn't decide these things on your own. It's not like you're dragging the trouble on your own. We are affected too but you're irresponsibility too."

'_Why this guy… just because he's 3 months older. I can't stand him!'_ She thought as she gritted her teeth as she stopped herself from talking so as not to lengthen Kanata's lecture more than it already is. But she was unable to watch her tongue for long. "Fine! If you don't want us here this much we'll just do it somewhere else!" She said as she stood up and stomped away.

'_I can't believe this girl…'_ Kanata thought as his eyebrow twitched. _'All these for a shoujo… Romance otaku!'_

**At Nanami's house**

"It's too bad we can't do it at Miyu's, ne Chris-chan?" Aya said as she comforted the sulking girl.

"I'm really sorry, you guys." Miyu said softly. "It's because Kanata's dad is having people over too." She lied. _'I'm sorry for lying… Aya-chan… Nanami-chan… Chris-chan…'_

"Oh don't worry about it! Our plans were too sudden anyway. It's embarrassing we imposed in the first place." Nanami laughed.

"Gomen ne, Miyu-chan. It was my idea! But I just couldn't help but ask!" Christine said apologetically.

"There, there… Chris-chan… No need for tears. Besides, we're here now! So let's start the marathon!" Nanami said as she rose from the floor to make a point.

Miyu smiled softly. "Arigato… minna…"

"Oh yeah! We have to call for pizza! Which flavor do you guys like?" Nanami said as she turned to call the delivery.

"Pepperoni! Pepperoni!" Aya chirped.

"Pepperoni sounds good." Christine said shyly.

"Alright! Pepperoni it is!" Nanami said as she dialed the delivery number in their telephone.

'_Come to think of it… The others at home should be eating dinner as well.'_ Miyu thought contemplatively. _'Kanata… I hope you choke on something.'_ She laughed and stuck her tongue out.

**Saionji Temple**

"Wannya! Water!" Kanata coughed as he pounded his chest with his hand.

"Here Kanata-san!" Wannya reached to Kanata but slipped and doused him with a glass of water on his head.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Kanata said as water dripped in his hair.

Ruu watched the proceedings with an entertained look on his face. "Daa!"

**TBC…**

**A/n:** First chapter done! I have no idea how many more to go… (Raises a picket sign: **IRRESPONSIBLE**) Hohoho! But I have already thought of the ending. Kya! I'm excited about it! :D I hope to see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
